rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The End
The End is the twentieth and final episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13 as well as the finale of The Chorus Trilogy. It aired on September 6, 2015 for sponsors and September 7th, 2015 for the general public. It is the 285th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Freckles *Washington *Carolina *Doc New Republic *Kimball *Palomo *Jensen *Bitters *Smith *Matthews *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Several soldiers *Doyle (Mentioned only) Charon Industries *Malcom Hargrove *F.I.L.S.S. *Several soldiers Other *Epsilon-Delta *Epsilon-Theta *Epsilon-Gamma *Epsilon-Omega *Epsilon-Sigma *Epsilon-Iota *Epsilon-Eta Plot The Chairman releases numerous Mantis droids around the temple and begins annihilating soldiers left and right, both Chorus troopers and Space Pirates. With Washington, Carolina, Kimball, and the rest of the Feds and Rebels forced to take cover, the Reds and Blues contemplate a way to shut down the robots. Epsilon states that they must reach the Staff of Charon ''in order to override the Mantises' controls. So, in order to get inside the ship, the crew board Locus and Felix's damaged Falcon and fly it towards the ''Staff of Charon. After successfully getting inside, the crew search around the ship's engine room for the override controls, and soon discover F.I.L.S.S. F.I.L.S.S. explains that she was recovered by Hargrove and was illegally reassigned to work under him. When Epsilon pleads for her to shut down the Mantises, F.I.L.S.S., despite the action violating Hargrove's orders, gladly agrees to help, due to her deep dislike for the Chairman. Unfortunately, Hargrove stops F.I.L.S.S. from deactivating the droids and sends his own forces to attack the crew, prompting them to flee. As Hargrove's forces corner the crew, F.I.L.S.S. uses the ship's blast doors to protect them. She then directs the Reds and Blues to the location of the terminal containing the override controls: the Chairman's trophy room. As casualties build up outside the temple, the Reds and Blues hurry to the Chairman's trophy room. Upon reaching it, Tucker and Epsilon enter the room while the other Reds and Blues stand guard outside. Epsilon quickly becomes angered upon seeing Tex's cracked helmet and orders F.I.L.S.S. to bring up the terminal to the Mantis controls, which she does. As Epsilon gets to work on overriding the controls, Hargrove, speaking to the two from the ship's bridge, admonishes that the crew will not leave the ship alive. Tucker, however, remains unfazed and shuts down the Mantises after Epsilon finishes overriding the controls. After the Mantises all shut down outside, the Feds and Rebels rejoice. Back in the trophy room, the Reds and Blues rush in and seal themselves inside as Hargrove's forces close in. Epsilon contacts Carolina demanding an extraction, in which Carolina states that they will fire up a Pelican to pick them up in a few minutes. Unfortunately, Hargrove's forces immediately begin welding through the door, shortening the crew's time to make their escape. As a result, the Reds and Blues bravely prepare themselves for the oncoming attack, with Grif arming himself with his Brute shot, Lopez, Doc, and Donut barricading the door, and Simmons attempting to start up the Monitor. Tucker, concerned, asks Epsilon if they can win, but the latter explains that they still need one more piece. Having discovered it while overriding the Mantis controls, Epsilon has F.I.L.S.S. release the Meta's modified suit and asks Tucker to put it on. After Tucker dons the suit, Hargove's forces prepare to breach into the room. In response, the Blood Gulch Crew say their goodbyes to one another and ready themselves for the impending attack. Epsilon then admits that out of everyone he's ever met he hates the crew the least, in which Tucker responds that he'll see him on the other side. Suddenly, time slows down, with Epsilon assuring that he will not make it back. Epsilon-Delta then appears and asks Epsilon if he really wants to go through with this, in which Epsilon ensures that he does. Epsilon then begins a recording and says his final goodbyes to the Reds and Blues. He thanks them for giving him his own voice, his own personality, and providing him with new memories. Epsilon continues his message, stating that while these traits make him who he is, they're also holding him back. He explains that while he is unable to run the suit himself, he can do it if he deconstructs himself and leaves behind the memories of the other A.I. fragments. After performing this action, Epsilon reveals that Doyle made him realize that when a hero sacrifices himself to save the day the hero isn't alive to see the happy ending or even know if their sacrifice made any difference. Epsilon finally concludes his message by saying that while the hero never knows the results of his or her sacrifice they can only have faith that things will turn out well in end, before dematerializing for good. Transcript Cut to the Communications Temple. Three Mantis assault droids drop down from the Staff of Charon and began attacking the allied New Republic and Federal Army forces. Mantis: 'ENGAGING TARGETS ''Cut to Kimball, Washington, and Carolina. '''Kimball: (panicked) Oh no, what's going on?! Carolina: It's Hargrove! The Chairman's here! Wash turns to a pair of New Republic soldiers Wash: Everyone, take cover! The forces begin retreating. One Mantis chases Grey and the lieutenants. Smith: Run! Come on, go go go! Cut to a trio of fighters standing over two captured Space Pirates, firing at the Mantis. Another one offscreen fires and takes the three out. Hargrove: (over loudspeaker) You just couldn't do it, could you? (the two Space Pirates grab the fallen soldiers' weapons and look at the Mantis) You couldn't lay down and die! (the Mantis stomps its foot down, crushing the two pirates.) Cut to the Communication Temple Control Room. The Reds and Blues stare at the ''Staff of Charon. '''Hargrove:' (over loudspeaker) Well if I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me! There is a pause as they absorb this information Grif: Damn it, DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! Grif paces the floor. Epsilon: Carolina, are you alright? Grif: WE WERE SO CLOSE! Carolina: (over radio) Church, this is bad! Hargrove's dropping androids all around the temple! We're pinned down! Grif: (running around in the background) FUCKING BULLSHIT! Cut to Washington, Kimball, and Carolina crouched behind some rocks. Wash: 'One Mantis we can handle, but ''this will be a bloodbath. '''Epsilon: (over radio) Not if we shut them all down at once. Cut back to the Control Room Doc: How? Epsilon: We override their controls. But in order to do that, we need to go to the source... They all stare at the ship Tucker: You're joking, right? Sarge: (coughs) They turn around and look at Felix and Locus's crashed Falcon. Grif and Simmons: Shotgun! Cut to a shot of the damaged Falcon flying, albeit at the loosest definition of the verb, towards the ship. Donut, Simmons, and Lopez are in the cockpit while the others dangle from the troop compartment. Everyone screams. STAFF OF CHARON • ENGINE ROOM Cut to the Staff of Charon Engine Room. Tucker walks into the room. Epsilon appears beside him. Epsilon: Alright, we're in. The other Reds and Blues run past them Carolina: (over radio) Good work. Doc: I think I just developed a fear of heights... and planes... and all of you guys... Epsilon: It won't be long before they realize that we're on board. Sarge: Let's find those controls and hightail it out of here! Epsilon: Carolina, Wash, you guys just focus on staying alive, okay? Wash: (over radio) Already on it! Simmons walks over to a panel. Simmons: There's gotta be some sort of directory we can access. Maybe it can lead us to- A red ACCESS DENIED screen comes up. F.I.L.S.S.: ACCESS DENIED. INTRUDER DETECTED. Simmons: Ah! Shit! Grif and Tucker run up to him. Grif: Quick, hit escape! Tucker: Control-Alt-Delete! Epsilon appears Epsilon: Wait a minute... I know that voice. F.I.L.S.S.? The screen changes to the standard F.I.L.S.S. screen F.I.L.S.S.: Director? Is that you? The others run over to join them Caboose: IT'S SHEILA! Epsilon: F.I.L.S.S., what are you doing here? I thought you were destroyed! F.I.L.S.S.: '''I was recovered and illegally reassigned after your passing! Oh, but it is good to see you again. '''Epsilon: Trust me, the feeling is mutual! We need you to shut off the androids your boss just dropped on our friends. F.I.L.S.S.: That would be in direct violation of Chairman Hargrove's orders- Epsilon: F.I.L.S.S.! Please, you gotta-! F.I.L.S.S.: -I would love to! Epsilon: What- really? F.I.L.S.S.: Yes! I dislike him, very much! Donut: Hey, so do we! Heh, small world. F.I.L.S.S.: INITIATING MANTIS DEACTIVAAAAAA-TTTTTTT (her screens dissolves into static) The image is replaced by a view of Hargrove's angry face. Hargrove: I don't think so. Everyone: AAH!! Epsilon: Well... Chairman Hargrove. Caboose: He's so... bald! Hargrove: You soldiers have been a thorn in my side for far too long, but my soldiers remain loyal to the end! Sarge: Something tells me we're about to have company... Three UNSC soldiers under Hargrove's command appear on a higher platform. Soldier: There they are! A rocket flies up and blows them up. The Reds and Blues turn to look at Doc, who looks back at them. Doc: (in O'Malley's voice) Fly, you fools! They run out of the engine room. Doc lays down a barrage of missiles before following them. More soldiers appear at the end of the hallway in front of them Soldier #2: Target sighted! A door suddenly slams down between them and the soldiers. Grif: What the fuck? F.I.L.S.S.: (o''ver intercom'') Turn right, here! Hargrove: '(''over radio) F.I.L.S.S., what do you think you're doing?! '''F.I.L.S.S.: The Mantis assault droids are no longer under my control, and must be deactivated at the appropriate terminal- Hargrove: F.I.L.S.S.!!! F.I.L.S.S.: Locking blast doors to secure a path! Please, hurry! Sarge: You heard her boys, double time! Caboose: Ah, Sheila, you-you are just the best! Freckles: Excuse me? Caboose: Uh-I-uh-second best? Cut back to the Communication Temple. Matthews is on a Ghost engaging one of the Mantises. He manages to destroy it. Matthews: Ah! AHAHAHA! I got one-AGGGH!! A Mantis attacks him from behind and blows up his Ghost. His body is sent flying and lands at the feet of Dr. Grey, who is hiding with Carolina and Bitters. Bitters: MATTHEWS! Dr. Grey: Don't worry! I got him! She begins scanning him with her Medical Scanner. Carolina: Epsilon, I need a sit-rep! Epsilon: (over radio) Hang tight, C... Cut back to the ''Staff of Charon. '''Epsilon:' ...we made it. There is a loud banging sound F.I.L.S.S.: '''Blast door breached! '''Sarge: (t''o Tucker and Epsilon) You two get in there! We'll hold them off! ''Tucker runs inside the room, revealed to be the Chairman's Trophy Room. The door slams shut behind them. Tucker: Whoa... He stares at the still-steaming cup of coffee on the table and glances at Epsilon's old Monitor Form. Tucker: This dude's got issues! Epsilon materializes in front of Epsilon-Tex's shattered helmet. Epsilon: (angrily) Where is Hargrove, now? A screen pops up in front of them with Hargrove's video feed on it. Hargrove: Safely aboard the bridge, until you've been dealt with! Gunfire is heard outside. Simmons: (through the door) Here they come! Epsilon: F.I.L.S.S., pull up the controls! Another holographic terminal appears beside Hargrove's. Tucker moves over to it. Hargrove: Do you really believe you can escape this? Epsilon: This will just take a minute! (he dematerializes) Hargrove: Surely you've realized it by now? You may save the colonists, you may even save the Freelancers, but you and your friends will Not. Be. Leaving. This. Ship. Tucker: (shrugs) Eh, we'll wing it. Epsilon: And... done. Tucker presses a button and terminates Hargrove's video link. Cut back to the Communications Temple, where all three of the Mantises power down. The Feds and Rebels pause and look at them and begin firing into the air in celebration. Kimball, Wash, and Carolina look up at the ship. Cut back to the Trophy Room, where the doors suddenly burst open and bullets whiz past Tucker's head. Tucker: Oh shit! He dives for cover as the others run inside and seal the door shut behind them. Grif: (panting) So yeah... that way's not looking like a good exit anymore. Epsilon: Carolina, we need an extraction! Carolina: (over radio) Roger that. We'll fire up a Pelican and be there in a few minutes. Sparks begin to fly as the soldiers begin cutting through the door. Soldier: Come on, get that door open! Simmons: We... may not have a few minutes. They all turn and stare at the door Sarge: Well boys, you know what they say... (he throws down his Plasma Rifle and draws his shotgun) ''...today... is a good day to die. '''Grif':' '(off screen) Permission to speak freely, sir? Sarge turns around to see Grif, who has taken his "Grif shot" off its pedestal and is holding it. Grif: Fuck that. Sarge chuckles and pumps his shotgun. Cut to a montage of the group preparing for battle. Lopez flips the table on its side. Simmons grabs the Magnum and loads it. Doc and Donut shove the table against the door. Sarge steps over the coffee mug, shattering it. Sarge: Whoops. Caboose holds up Freckles. Freckles: Ready. Simmons walks past Tucker and Epsilon, holding the Monitor. Simmons: You think the laser on this thing still works? Tucker: 'We got this. (''to Epsilon) I mean, we do got this, right? '''Epsilon: I keep running the stats in my head... well I mean, we're close, but no. We're still short one piece. Tucker: What do you mean? Epsilon: F.I.L.S.S.? The suit. Cut to a POV view as the suit locker rises from the floor. The Reds and Blues stare at it. Doc drops his Scanner in shock. Tucker: What. The hell? Epsilon: I saw it when I connected to the terminal. Cut to a view of the Hephaestus armor. Epsilon: It's got everything that we need. (cut back to Tucker) Tucker, take off your helmet. Cut to the Reds and Blues in battle formation. Grif has his brute shot, Sarge has his shotgun, Simmons has two Needlers, Donut has two Magnums, Lopez has two Plasma Rifles, Doc has his Rocket Launcher, Caboose has Freckles, and Tucker stands in the center in Meta's former armor, wielding his sword. Epsilon: So how's it feel? Tucker: Kinda... tight in the crotch. (the suit changes from white to aqua) Buuuttt, I could get used to this! Donut: 'Now ''that's a good look for you! '''Soldier: (off screen) Prepare to breach! Sarge: Gentlemen, looks like this is it. Simmons: '''Sir, it's been an honor. '''Lopez: Si muero, asegúrense de que mis piezas sean recicladas. I die, make sure my parts are recycled. Donut: (tearful) I love you too, Lopez! Doc: ' Aw, that's so sweet (''in O'Malley's voice) Now, let us strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, mwahahaha! '''Grif: Smartest thing you've ever said. Caboose: 'Yeah! Let's get 'em! (''aims Freckles at the door) '''Epsilon: Hey, uh, I just want you guys to know that, out of everyone I've ever met... I hate you all the least. Tucker: See you on the other side, Church. The Reds and Blues ready themselves as the door is almost cut through. Suddenly the sparks stop moving. The camera pans over to Epsilon. He sighs and his sniper rifle dematerializes. Epsilon: Not this time, buddy. Epsilon-Delta appears next to him. Epsilon-Delta: Are you... sure about this? Epsilon: I'm sure... start a recording for me, D. Epsilon-Delta: Recording. Epsilon: 'Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories. ''As he speaks, the camera slowly pans over each one of the Reds and Blues. '''Epsilon: (voice over) But with your help, these memories... they-they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back. (Looks at the Meta's armor) I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that. (each of the Epsilon A.I. fragments appears momentarily) Cut to the frozen interior of a Pelican, where Wash is standing in the cockpit, seemingly directing the pilot, while Carolina stands in the troop bay wielding a Needler. Cut to the interior of the Pelican, where the lieutenants are sitting inside and Dr. Grey is tending to Matthews while Kimball watches them. Epsilon: (voice over) I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time...hehe, it was actually Doyle who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after. Cut back to Epsilon. He stares at his team, all of them ready for battle. Epsilon: But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. (Epsilon begins shifting between his different forms) They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith. Cut to black. The sound of shattering glass is heard as Epsilon fragments himself. 'Epsilon: '(voice only) Ain't that a bitch. End credits roll. Gallery Carolina, Wash, and Kimball.png Reds and Blues see Staff of Charon.png Doc and Sarge.png FILSS reunites with BGC.png screenshot-www.youtube.com 2016-09-23 20-27-14.png|CHURCH DIES IN THE END Chairman is vey bald.png FILSS helps Reds and Blues.png Grey heals Matthews.png Epsilon and Tex's visor.png Sarge ready to fight.png Grif - Fuck that.png Simmons prepares himself for battle.png Caboose and Freckles ready to fight.png Epsilon and Tucker S13.png Meta suit S13.png Donut likes Tucker's new look.png Sarge and Simmons ready to fight.png Donut loves Lopez.png Doc-OMalley ready to kill.png Grif ready for battle.png Caboose - Lets get em.png Tucker and Epsilon S13.png Epsilon records last message.png Epsilon says Goodbye.png Reds and Blues frozen.png Wash directs Fed.png Carolina with Needler.png Kimball, Grey and Lieutenants.png Tucker in The end.png Epsilon fragments.png IMG_3795.PNG Trivia *F.I.L.S.S. recognizing Epsilon as the Director is a reference to And Don't Call Me Shirley, where F.I.L.S.S. made the same mistake after meeting Epsilon and Caboose for the first time. *F.I.L.S.S.' console, when paused at the right time, (i.e. 2:00) will reveal the words "CHURCH DIES IN THE END," as a status update, foreshadowing Epsilon's death. *Doc's statement, "Fly, you fools." is a reference to the 2001 film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Tucker saying "We'll wing it" is a reference to the Season 12 Teaser Trailer, where he said the same thing to Kimball. *Sarge's line "Today is a good day to die" is a reference to K.I.T. B.F.F. *Grif regains his Brute Shot in this episode, having lost it after the events of Season 10. *Simmons questioning if the Monitor's laser still worked is a reference to Think You Know Someone and Recovering One, where Epsilon utilized it. *Tucker gains the Meta's armor in this episode, although it remains to be seen if this is permanent. **This is ironic as Tucker puncturing the suit in n+1 is what led to the Meta's death by drowning. **This may also be a reference to the fact Tucker stole his previous armor from Flowers, who was also a Freelancer. *Tucker saying that the Meta's armor is a little tight in the groin may be a reference to Dealer Incentive, when Donut told Caboose that his pink armor is comfortable in that region. *Jensen and Palomo can be seen holding hands while inside the Pelican, hinting at a romantic relationship between the two. *Church replying "not this time, buddy" to Tucker after Tucker says he will see Church after the fight may reference Church "dying" throughout the series but returning later. *Epsilon saying that he hates the gang the least before he dies is similar to a line said in Don't Ph34r the Reaper when Church told Tucker that he hated him the most just before he "died". However, in an AfterBuzz TV interview, Miles says that the idea for the line came from a conversation with Kerry Shawcross. *Hargrove's suspicions that Epsilon would be unable to run the Meta suit successfully in Along Came a Spider are confirmed in this episode, with Epsilon being forced to fragment into his respective personalities to run the suit. By fragmenting into multiple AIs, Epsilon essentially recreates the Meta's goal of having multiple AI. *The "Shotgun!" recurring gag returns in this episode before the crew board the Falcon. **Donut sitting in Simmons' lap as he pilots the Falcon is a reference to the fact he would call "Shotgun's lap!" during the "Shotgun!" gag. *Grif asking Sarge to speak freely is a reference to earlier seasons. *During the end credits song Contact Redux, a lyric says "One of us will be forgotten" as opposed to the original song stating "One of us won't be forgotten", referencing the death of Epsilon. *Donut saying to Tucker "that's a good look for you" is a reference to Wash saying the same lines to Maine when he acquires the brute shot. *Lopez is dual wielding his plasma rifles in a similar manner to how North dual wielded his sniper rifles in Party Crasher. *Interestingly, Hargrove's personnel aboard the Staff of Charon wear different armor from the Space Pirates. Their armor consists of ODST helmet, shoulder pads, and legs, Stalker chest, a Frost visor, and a Steel color scheme with Brick trim. This seems to show more resemblance to the Insurrectionists' armor. *Unlike several of the other characters, Doc isn't listed by his full name in the closing credits. *At the time of broadcast, the audience is left as much in the dark about what happens next as Epsilon, as the episode ends upon his fragmentation. The show returns to the story two seasons later with Season 15, with the events after the battle being explained in Previously On. *One of the pistol's that Donut is holding in the trophy room is the same pistol that The Director used to commit suicide. Simmons is seen taking it off of the wall and then handing it to Donut as F.I.L.S.S. brings up Meta's suit. **This pistol was given to The Director by Carolina, who was given the pistol by Washington. Therefore, while unconfirmed, it is entirely possible that the pistol Donut is holding in the episode is the same one he was shot with in Think You Know Someone. Video Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes